lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sector 36/L.A. Noire Poll, 13
Welcome back to the Poll section, detectives and investigators. First, let's see what the result we got on the last poll. The first one: I asked you about the DLCs, well, one user preferred more features in the original game, the first place, two winners. The Extra Cases and the Completed Edition both got 7 votes, the rest got flat zero. Second one is about your favorite DLC cases, "The Consul's Car" (Sorry for the minor mistake in the last poll) and "Nicholson Electroplating" case got a vote, "The Naked City" is slightly better, 2 votes. BUT the "Reefer Madness" case won a decisive victory on this one, 10 votes. Alright, I think you have tired about the last poll, so let's start the new one! This month is the "Graduation Month" for my country, lots and lots of students including myself, are graduated! Congrats to those finished schools. I will not only miss the school (Though I don't really like it), my friends, teachers and classmates, but also miss the countless time I spent with wikia, including this wiki. Of course, my tarot-loving friends will not say goodbye without playing these Tarot cards, guess what? Oh no! I got the number 13, the Death card, is that mean I am expected to meet some misfortunes in the next month? I hope not. But stop guessing about what kind of bad news I will meet. Let me ask you a question: Are you suffered from the effect of the Triskaidekaphobia? If the answer is yes, you may have some problem (mostly mental) voting this poll. Triskaidekaphobia (from Greek: tris meaning "3", kai meaning "and", deka meaning "10" and phobia meaning "fear")is superstition that fear number 13, some reported that as many as 21 million Americans are affected from this phobia each year. Some say this fear originated from the story "Last Supper" where 13 people sit at the table, including Judas, the one that betrayed Jesus. Other said that the ancient Babylonians, Greeks, Persians or even Vikings, has originated this phobia. Whatever the origins, number 13 is still feared by many, and regarded as unlucky or evil numbers today. 13 is also used in many horror films, games and literatures. If you fear the friday the 13th, you have also suffered from paraskevidekatriaphobia. Similar to the many eastern people's fear of 4 (sounds like "die" in Chinese) called Tetraphobia. Since I am not your Psychology, History or Astrology teacher, I will stop now. When you are talking about death in L.A. Noire, what desk will ring a bell? That's right, Arson. Some might argue with me that Homicide or Vice are also involved lots of deaths, well you are not listening to me. Wonder why? Play through the game and you will find out. (Also, I believe that we have already done with these two) So this week, we will do Arson. Your favorite Arson Case? "The Gas Man" "A Walk in Elysian Fields" "House of Sticks" "A Polite Invitation" "Nicholson Electroplating" "A Different Kind of War" To make the atmosphere easier, the next poll is... Your favorite Traffic Street Crime? "Amateur Hour" "Army Surplus" "Boxing Clever" "Cosmic Rays" "Death From Above" "Gangfight" "Hotel Bandits" "Hung Out to Dry" "Masked Gunman" "Pawnshop Holdup" "Shoo Shoo Bandits" "Theater Robbery" We will look for your favorite case in L.A. Noire, your votes will decide the candidate of the future polls. The next poll should be one regular, one funny poll. Hope you will like it. And, thanks for the vote and have nice 2 weeks. This poll ends on July 8th, see L.A. Noire Poll, 14 for more. Category:Blog posts Category:Polls